The Phantom's Last Song
by Loverose1324
Summary: Continues after Christine and Raoul Left The phantom. Christine returns to her angel and find something is horribly wrong. ( Sorry suck at summaries) I love Reviews! Disclaimer: I do not own the phantom of the opera franchise (believe me i wish I did ;D )
1. Chapter 1

With every row, Christine felt her heart breaking into tiny pieces. In that moment she knew that her heart belonged to the phantom, and that no one else could make her feel this way. She turned to Raoul and said; ``Raoul I cannot deny my feelings for my angel. I love him; I cannot bear to be apart from him anymore. Please I beg of you let me go to him.'' She pleaded. ``Are these your true feelings, would you sincerely give yourself to a man who knows nothing but murder and violence?'' he demanded. Anger and hurt raw in his voice. A flash of hurt flickered in her eyes but she simply nodded. Raoul turned away from her, ``fine, but if you can be with a man like that'' He gestured toward the phantoms lair ``then I truly do not know you anymore'' He sneered. Since Raoul made no move to turn around the boat Christine gently lowered into the cold grimy water of the lake, and turned back only once on her journey back to her angels lair. As Christine waded back through the lake, she heard a disturbance behind her and ducked behind a corner. "This time we'll make sure that the opera ghost's voice never rings through these halls again, for good!'' A tall man exclaimed excitedly, What does he mean? Christine thought worriedly. Christine stayed a moment or two after the mob had moved on, just to make sure that there were no others trailing behind. Then she quickly moved towards the sound of shouting. Once she was just behind the gate to his lair, she heard frustrated shouts and crashing. They will never find him Christine thought smiling He's to smart for them. All of a sudden she heard a surprised cry, and turned slightly to see what had happened. One of the men in the group had leaned against a curtain thinking that behind it was a wall, but found quickly that it was really a secret room. Quickly pulling the curtain aside, 3 men trudged into the room, carrying each a sword and a hand rifle. Christine's heart dropped into her stomach as they pulled a struggling phantom through the curtain entrance. `` So this is the famed Opera ghost'' The tall one snickered `` Not as menacing as I once thought, Ugly as hell though'' He said while Turning the phantoms face from side to side examining it thoroughly. `` Rot in hell!, you son of a-'' the phantom spat ``ah, ah, ah, language there is a lady here you know'' the tall man said nodding his head toward Meg Giry. Christine ducked around the corner again, anxious that someone would spot her there. She kept her ear close to the edge of the column to hear their conversation. `` After this you won't be able to offend anyone any more, devil spawn.'' He snickered. ``Hand me the bottle André.'' He said coldly. ``What are you-?'' he began before a bottle was forced down his throat. An earsplitting scream surged through the darkness, followed by a series of choked gasps and cries. Christine's heart dropped to her stomach, and waited until the footsteps were far away before running to him. She found him curled in a ball behind the organ clutching his throat, and uttering choked moans of agony. `` What did they do to you!?'' Christine exclaimed, horrified. ``Angel? Angel? Why won't you look at me?'' She said softly. `` Let me see what they did, Please'' She begged, He gently nodded. He slowly pulled his hands away from his throat and face slowly. Christine gasped at what horror was revealed. 


	2. Chapter 2

Christine looked horrified at the phantoms ruined throat. His neck was a burning red and swollen, all the way down to his collarbone. ``Oh Phantom!'' she cried, tears streaming down her face,`` let me help you up''. He nodded, she slowly helped him up careful to hold under his arms and not the shoulders. They carefully made their way over to the bedroom section of his home, when they arrived Christine gently helped him onto the bed careful that the pillows were propped up properly so his throat wouldn't hurt him. ``Do you want a glass of water?'' she asked hesitant, he nodded. She came back with a small glass of water and handed it to him, he took a small sip and immediately erupted into a coughing fit. He dropped the glass, which shattered onto the floor, and grasped his throat in pain. His body convulsed into a series of spasms, when they stopped he lay curled into a ball unmoving. Sleep had taken over him, she made sure that his breathing and pulse was normal before pulling the veil down. She went and laid down by the wall near the bed, soon sleep claimed her as well. She awoke to the sound of music playing, for a moment she didn't know where she was. Soon she realized that she was still in the phantoms lair, and she was hearing a familiar tune playing. She walked down to where the organ stood and a figure was seated on the bench. He stopped playing when he heard her walking toward him, ``good morning, angel'' she said with her hands resting on his shoulders. He grabbed a spare piece of paper and a pen from the table beside him and wrote; Why did you come back? ``Because I love you that's why'' she stated simply, Are you sure? He wrote, a suspicious frown crossing his face. She leaned down and kissed him passionately, holding the masked side of his face, careful not to pry it off. When it ended he pulled back surprised ``Does that answer your question?'' She smirked, he nodded, a smile arising on his face too. 


End file.
